Raining Blossoms
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: [3rd Chapter is up]Kai watches as his best friend dies in his arms. Could this really be his fault? Find out inside[completed]
1. Default Chapter

__

Quick notes: 

Okay, first off this story is written from Kai's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. They legally belong to Takao Aoki.

I think that's all! Enjoy!__

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

He looked at me weakly, like all his strength had left him. Blood ran down his cheek as his breaths became quicker. I wanted to help him but I didn't know what to do.

"K-kai..." Came his weak voice.

I looked down at the dieing boy in my arms. It was like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't get it out.

"What is it, Rei?" I replied anxiously. Come on please don't die Rei, not now, not like this. You can't die!

My eyes raced over his broken body. There was deep cut on his head. Also another large wound near his stomach, that I had failed to realize until now.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I held him close and brought my hand to the large gash on his forehead. "Rei, hold on just a little while longer-" I was interrupted by Rei's hand pushing mine away from his open wound.

"No Kai..." He said with great effort, fighting to keep his eyes open. I didn't understand what he was trying to say. Then he began to speak again. "You... y-you have to leave me." I was shocked. He couldn't actually expect me to leave him to die like this.

"I won't leave you, Rei. Your my best friend and I won't let it end like this."

I leaned closer as I tried my best to hold back my tears, to hold on to the hope that somehow he was going to be alright.

"Your my best friend too, Kai..."

A weak smile played on his lips as he took one last breath and closed his tired eyes for the last time. Then he lay limb in my arms. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please don't go Rei..." I said, my voice barely audible. Questions raced through my mind. How could I let it come to this? He can't be dead... can he? Is this my fault...? This can't be real...

_Flashback_

My alarm clock buzzed loudly in my ear at 5:00 a.m. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and slipped out of my over-sized bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower.

It was the big day- or that's what everyone else called it. It was no big deal to me. Just another training camp. If I was lucky, I'd learn a new move or two. I had no idea it would be so much more.

By the time I had finished getting ready, packed and got to the bus station it was 7:30. Which gave me half an hour to relax before the bus came.

"Hey Kai!" Came an annoyingly familiar voice.

I turned to see Takao sitting on a bench with Max by his side. They both waved at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sup guys?" It was Rei's voice but I didn't see Rei anywhere. "Over here!" He said from behind me. He was balancing on my suitcase with a broad smile across his face. "Look Kai, I'm finally taller than you!"

Takao and Max started giggling uncontrollably.

"Get down from there, Kon. This isn't a circus." I said coldly. His jokes didn't amuse me in the least.

He frowned and jumped down from my luggage. Then ran over and jumped on the bench with Takao and Max. They said their hellos and started into a friendly conversation.

I pulled my suitcase over beside the bench and sat down on it. They didn't even notice- not that I wanted them to. Or did I?

In any case, they continued to chat until our bus arrived at approximately five minutes after eight. I leaned over to grab my suitcase when I noticed Rei didn't have one.

Rei was about to bound onto the bus after Takao and Max when I grabbed his shoulder. He turned around nervously, as if hoping he didn't offend me in some way. I rather enjoyed it.

"Hey there, Kai! What's up?" He said with a fake smile on his face.

"I don't suppose your bag is already on the bus..." I said trying to make it sound casual. I didn't want him to think I was worried about him.

"Bags? ...Oh no! I was so excited for the trip, I guess I forgot!" He said soberly.

I crossed my arms across my chest. I knew he forgot.

"Go get them then" I said pulling him away from the bus. "I'll tell the bus driver. You have ten minutes."

Rei jumped up happily. "Thanks Kai! You rock, dude!"

Takao and Max signaled from inside the bus. Their mouths where moving, like they where trying to tell me something. What idiots. They actually thought I could hear them. I shook my head and stepped onto the bus to explain to the bus driver.

The doors suddenly closed in front of me. I was alarmed and for good reason. The bus began to pull out of the station as I franticly chased after it. Then I realized what I was doing. I stopped and watched the bus disappear onto the horizon.

A few minutes later Rei found me sitting on the bench.

"Uh Kai, where's the bus?" He said with a confused look on his face.

I saw his backpack hanging at his side. At least he didn't forget two times in a row. I wonder if that's even possible? No, it must be. I remember when Takao-

"Hello! Earth to Kai!" Rei interrupted. How annoying.

"The bus left," I said plainly picking up my suitcase. A look of frustration crossed Rei's face. I decided I better say something before he started to freak out. "Forget it Kon, we'll just catch the next bus in an hour."

Then something caught my eye. I pushed Rei aside and walked over to the bulletin board. There was an advertisement for a bunk house in the mountains. But the part that caught my eye was the "free bus rides available at any time."

"On second thought," I began as I pulled the poster from the wall. "I think we could get a lot more training done if we stay here."

Rei scanned over the paper then looked up at me. "You've gotta be joking! Right? "

I smirked. "No, actually I'm not. Look here." I pointed to the rates. "It's affordable and it's only twenty miles from where Takao and Max are staying. So if you really don't want to stay there you could catch a shuttle and be at the training camp in less than half an hour."

Rei gave me the "You're nuts"look, which I gladly returned. Then he took a deep breath after looking over the paper again.

"I guess this place does look pretty cool..." He said with slight tension in his voice.

I wasn't going to wait for an answer we'd wasted enough time already. So I dialed up the number.

Within minutes a shuttle was here to pick us up and take us on a life changing journey. And I'm not exaggerating.

_End Flashback_


	2. The Long Ride

Thankx so much to: autumnburn, Anything-bt-ordinary and Gaiya-Khan for the reviews! I love you guys!

_****_

_**Raining Blossoms **_

_Chapter 2: The Long ride_

_Flashback_

We boarded the shuttle, which happened to be empty, for a long ride. I sat in the back of the bus, Rei sat in front of me. Once the bus got going he turned back to me, his elbows resting on the back of his seat. He had a piece of paper with some scribbles on it in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Kai?" He questioned blankly.

I looked up at him. What could he possibly want now? I already helped him with his baggage _and _paid for his boarding at the hotel.

"How do you spell mountains?" He asked with a confused look on his face. He was asking me for help with his spelling? How strange.

"M-O-U-N-T-A-I-N-S. Why do you ask?" I said staring at his paper. Whoa, he has even worse penmanship than me.

"Thanks Kai!" He said quickly then turned around and began to scribble on his piece of paper.

Why didn't he answer me?! What in the world is his problem?! I decided to find out what he was writing so I leaned over his shoulder. He quickly turned his shoulder, so I couldn't see what he was writing. God that's annoying!

He continued writing for a long time. My eyelids had a hard time keeping open. I decided to rest my eyes, just for a few minutes. It felt good to take a break for a while. Why was I so tired? Oh well. At least it helps the time pass. My mind soon drifted into a blissful dream.

It seemed like I'd only been asleep a few minutes before I woke up again. Rei was sitting next to me, his head resting on my shoulder. His eyes where closed so I assumed him to be asleep. I guess he was pretty tired too.

I wonder why he came back to sit with me? He must have been lonely. I forgot we're the only ones on the bus. I wonder where he put that piece of paper. My thoughts are wandering again. Darn, I gotta fix that.

"Kai..." He said sleepily lifting his head from my shoulder.

"We should be arriving any minute. Gather up your junk and get ready to go," I said pulling my suitcase from underneath my seat.

Rei closed his eyes and lay back down on my shoulder like he didn't hear a word I said. I shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him but he barely stirred. I pulled all of his junk together and shoved it into his bag so he was ready to get off when the bus stopped.

I stared out the window, into the black abyss that seemed endless. It was already dark outside. The headlights from the bus broke the blackness. I'd not idea the bunkhouse was so far up the mountain. I think I'll go talk to the bus driver for a- Oh yeah, I forgot Rei is _still _sleeping... on me!

"Rei Kon, wake up!"

He stirred slightly then snuggled closer. And I thought Takao was a sound sleeper! I carefully lifted Rei up and put his bag where I was sitting. I pulled a fleece blanket from my bag and lay it down on the sleeping Neko-jin.

I made my way to the front of the bus to where the driver was, well driving. "Excuse me, sir but may I ask how much further until we arrive at Majao's Bunkhouse?" I said, a slight edge in my voice.

The bus driver chuckled then turned his head so he could see me in his mirror. "You're on the wrong bus kid! This bus goes Nayouku, a town on the other side of the mountain." He said narrowing his eyes. What?! That's impossible! I was sure this was the right bus!

"Well can you tell me, is there a bus stop nearby that we can get off at?" I questioned.

The driver shook his head wearily. I take that as a no. "The nearest town is ten miles from here. We're stopping there for gas. You might me able to catch a ride there," He said in a gruff voice.

Maybe we could get a ride back from Nayouku or something. "How far away is this Nayouku place?"

The bus driver scratched his chin and replied, "We should be there in 'bout twelve hours if we're lucky." There was no way Rei and I could wait it out for twelve more hours. It was simply out of the question.

I slowly walked back to Rei, I was lost in my thoughts yet again. I could go for a vanilla milkshake right about now. Mm creamy vanilla. For some reason Rei reminds me of vanilla ice cream. That's so weird. Wait a second, why the heck am I thinking this?

I sat down by Rei and clenched my suitcase in my palms. Rei's golden eyes fluttered open. They were only half open though.

"If we get through this, remind me never to ride a bus again," I said handing Rei his bag.

Rei had no idea what was going on. The sleepy neko-jin just sat there with a dazed look on his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

**__**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry it was so short!.... XP I've got a ton of other ideas floating around in my head. The next chappie will be more interesting!


	3. Darkness Consumes

Quick notes: I'm very sorry it took so long to write this next chapter! This chapter begins in the present(Instead of flashback like the last chapter) Okay ? Plus this is the final chapter, just to warn you.

Chapter 3: Darkness Consumes

A loud noise reached my ears, it sounded like.. Yes, it is! A rescue helicopter! I was sure no-one would come save us, I was sure it was the end. Wait a second here, if it's a rescue-copter it's bound to have medical staff! Maybe they can save Rei, yes they can.

"Hey! Over here, we're over here!" I shouted as loud as I could, as I waved my free arm. I held Rei in my other arm. "Everything's going to be okay, Rei. I'm going to save you," I whispered, though I doubt he could hear me.

The helicopter soon touched down nearby and some people in rescue uniforms came running at us. They somehow managed to pry my arms from Rei's cold body. I didn't want to let him go. They carried him to the copter swiftly. I soon realized there was two helicopters and they were taking Rei in one and me in the other.

"Wait where are you taking him? Rei!" I protested. "I'm sorry young man but your friend is dead," A lady replied calmly. What? You can't help him? Can't you do anything? I wanted to ask her but the strange mask on my face made it difficult.

The two helicopters were about to take off. I ripped the mask from my face. "Rei! You can't take him away from me! Rei, come back!" I shouted, but the helicopter did not stop. The rescue people did not listen. Rei would never wake up. And I would be alone... forever. The worst part, though, is that this whole mess is my fault.

_Flashback_

"Kai, where are we?" Rei queried, jumping off the bus. The bus had just pulled up to the gas station, which appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. "I'm not sure," I answered quietly. "What do you mean 'your not sure'!" He replied in a very upset tone of voice.

I sighed and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Rei. We have to find a way out of this." I said as I dragged him into the small gas station/general store. "If your hungry you should probably eat something now, I don't know when we'll stop again."

A few minutes later Rei had eaten precisely 15.43 worth of food and... milk. And guess who paid for it? Certainly not Rei. I sighed mentally as I tried to figure out where we could go from here, where ever here is. "Hey Kai. Maybe we can call a taxi, ne?" He asked stuffing another corndog in his mouth.

"Does 'the middle of nowhere' mean anything to you?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound mean or anything but this was indeed a very stressful situation. "Well what about we call Mr. Dickinson?" The Neko-jin suggested with his mouth half-full. I hate it when he does that. "Great plan but there's no phone here and my cell is out of range." I answered blankly.

After researching a map for a while I turned to Rei, whom had stopped eating and was now talking with the man behind the register. "Rei, I've got an idea." He turned to me, and gave me his "curious-cat" look. "There's a town not twenty miles from here, a _real _town. With taxis and buses-" I began. "Kai! We can't walk twenty miles! That'll take forever!" The raven-haired boy protested.

I sighed and shot him an annoyed look. "What other choice to we have?" I asked. Rei shrugged and looked at the floor. "We can get started tomorrow. Now get some rest." I insisted. "Where?" The boy asked blankly? Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Darn it.

It turns out the store manager had an extra room in the back and he'd let us spend the night... for the "reasonable" price of sixty dollars. Reasonable my butt, it was the dumpiest room I'd ever seen and there was only one bed.

"Kai, what if we never get home?" Rei asked, but I knew he wasn't serious. "What do you mean? We have to get home eventually," I replied as we got settled into the bed. "But what if we get lost?" He inquired in a hushed tone. "All we have to do is follow the route 87." It _seemed_ that simple.

_End flashback_

I'm not sure if I'll ever remember exactly what happened.1 All I know is that Somewhere along the road we _did _get lost and something horrible happened. Suddenly it was like we were tossed into the pit of hell itself. There was no food nor water and we wandered for days, which seemed to last an eternity.

I am now suffering from a severe case of dehydration and the whole world is starting to become very dark and very still. I will close my eyes and, for the moment, be at peace. But if I do not wake up, at least I will be at peace knowing that I will be with my Rei.

1 I will leave you to ponder the endless possibilities. (laughs evilly)

Okay that's all folks! I hoped you enjoyed it. There is a possibility that there will be a sequel but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
